pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya/Contagion Pressure
WARNING Monk bars a totally random.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:17, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Aggressive Refrain now causes Cracked Armor. GG ANet. :) --InternetLOL 00:24, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :duh :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:26, 13 October 2007 (CEST) ::If I can get my guild leader over his fear of team play, I'm totally gonna run this tonight. --InternetLOL 00:28, 13 October 2007 (CEST) :::GL :D. my friends are totally opposed to running anything thats kinda meta, think its totally gay. i asked them about this, they said it wouldn't work, and i lol'd.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 03:15, 13 October 2007 (CEST) Old Discussion Looks pretty cool.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'''--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:20, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :hehe thx, just need to figure out attribs and stuff.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 05:25, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Question: whats team builder and how do I get it? [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:53, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :its like a build generator thing, where you and a bunch of friends can join onto a teambuilder server and make a team build. you can also assign players to certain builds so no one gets confused. if you search for gw team builder on google it should come right up, ill search it right now and find the like for ya.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:04, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::http://www.gwteambuilder.de/en/download.htm there you go.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:06, 17 September 2007 (CEST) *ALERT MONK BAR USING ORISON ALERT ALERT CODE RED — Skakid9090 06:13, 17 September 2007 (CEST) *ITS LOD/MIMIC YOU NUBCAKE— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:16, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Saw some folks running with this a while back in HA. They completely rolled another team at relic capping. Wasn't even enough time for Infuse, just Draw, Draw, 3 people dead. - Vermain 06:26, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Yikes, just did some math. Together, when all set up, the two bombers have about 250 AoE dps. Pretty crazy. [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:31, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :I'm leet i know :D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:33, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::(edit conflict}:Missed the bleeding and the weakness, that makes it 350 dps.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:34, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::350 DPS?!1/1?!?!1 Are you sure o-o That means you can destroy another team in 2 seconds. Im scared. Hide me [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:37, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::And also, masochism.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:38, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::It's probably one of the most insane builds out there. The only reason you don't see it more is that it requires slightly more coordination than, "Thumpers, thump things!" - Vermain 06:38, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::for some reason i think he calculated that out wrong, let me check myself, gimme a few minutes to do it lol. on a totally different note, how is everyone finding this page? wow quad edit conflicts ftl.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:39, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::btw masochism wont work i dont think, cuz dark aura isn't sacrificing.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:40, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ah, but Contagion is! - Vermain 06:41, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::(edit conflict)(edit conflict) , I see a nerf coming btw. And look at Contagion[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:42, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::::::oh yeah, your right. still isnt needed. lol i just realized i forgot burning speed in here... theres another condition for the dps count.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:42, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::I predict this is going to do for Draw Conditions/Contagion what Ritspike did to Rits. - Vermain 06:43, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Well adjacent range isnt that far so the other team won't be ''completely destroyed... and you should double check 350 dps. [[User:Viet |'''۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ']]'.' 06:44, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :I just did a dps crunch, with 8 conditions at 53 damage each every 2.25 seconds (recharge of draw + cast time) i got 188.4 dps. but with the degen from conditions and damage from DW, it could be higher. but yeah, spreading otu is a definate counter.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:46, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::I said together it was 350, thats just the math for 1.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 06:47, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Even if they don't get hit with all of DA's damage, don't forget that everyone in Contagion's range is going to be hit with Dazed, Poison, Bleeding, Weakness, Deep Wound, Blindness, and Burning. Grasping Earth and WAF helps, too. - Vermain 06:47, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, dont forget cripple.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:51, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::yeah, masochism is definately the way to go, i forgot about contagions saccing.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 06:52, 17 September 2007 (CEST) Some of the conditions have relatively short durations (5 sec) so I guess the Necros cant just spam draw on each other like nubes. They have to draw from their team like nubes every once in a while too. Requires more coordination i guess... 25px[[User:Pug|'MR.]][[User talk:Pug| PUG']] 06:57, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :unless you're stupid it still owns. and why is everyone finding this lol... i though readem was the only person who kept checking recent changes...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:28, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::i r recent changes addict...[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:29, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::u shud be frends with readem.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:30, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::gud idea.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 07:36, 17 September 2007 (CEST) :::::dont worry, he wont bite.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 07:37, 17 September 2007 (CEST) ::::::User_talk:Readem#O Hey[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'--Teh Uber Pwnzer''']] 07:39, 17 September 2007 (CEST) how abou fragility to buff the spike dmg?--93.133.255.37 09:54, 16 October 2008 (EDT)Hugo